dungeon_babblesfandomcom-20200215-history
George Himmelwacker-Kokljober-Nieberhauber-Dozen
General Georgallminnen Himmelwacker-Kokljober-Nieberhauber-Dozen, better known as George, is an Elven Bard known for travelling across much of the known world. He is a member of the player party. He manipulates arcane energies using the power of the spoken word, often reciting poems or myths. Appearance George has light blue skin and pale green hair and eyes. He has a pronounced and pointed nose. He has pointed elf ears. George has a rather large wardrobe but typically wears a loose white shirt with gold cuffs, simple brown pants and gold boots. He wears a red half cape with gold trim, epaulettes, and a pale yellow neck covering. He wears a large hat with red trim with a flashy purple feather adorning it. History Though the earliest part of George's life is still unknown, his known story begins in a forest, abandoned by biological parents he'll never know. He was found by a clan of wanderers and taken in by a loving family of four mothers: Chiig, Dindle, Carol, and Marma. The travelling women raised George, as well as his brother Phillidan (Phil), with a desire to see the world and know the people who inhabit it. Naturally, George grew up to be quite the adventurer and quite the people's person as well. He and Phil were adored by the wanderer clan. George would often entertain his fellow wanderers with his beautiful poems and captivating tall tales. It was through this that George found his knack for using the spoken word to manipulate the arcane energies in the universe. When George was right on the cusp of maturity, he decided to break away from his wandering clan to "chart his own path for a bit". It was during these journeys that George became the well known world figure he is today. In the first year of his 10 year journey, George visited the Deshani Forest, searching for food and friend. George delighted the local forest-dwellers with his stories and flashy illusions, and lived amongst them for some time, working as an entertainer and a defender of the weaker beings there. It was here he earned the name Neverender, given to him by a tribe leader for his promise to always keep the forest in his heart. After departing from the forest, George found himself wandering into the Kingdom of Amasus. The story says that George came to the gate of the castle of the lord, wearing humble rags, and asked for work. He spent his time cleaning around the castle and quickly came to befriend the rest of the servants in the castle. He worked hard for 3 years, and eventually earned a position as a personal servant to the lord. The lord, Harich, quickly came to like George, and often requested for George to accompany him on his daily activities. One day, after being accompanied by George to a play, Harich confides in him and tells him the story of his late wife, and how he promised to never take a lover again, and therefore could never have an heir to his lordship. After this moment of trust the two became inseparable. George and the lord were synonymous. After another 2 years of peaceful life as the lord's retainer, Harich fell very ill. George spent every waking hour with him, lifting his spirits, giving him medicine, and trying his best to make him comfortable. However, it was very likely that Harich would not survive the month. In his final moments, Harich told George that he was the closest person to him in his life, and that he could think of no one finer to take up his lordship. After his dear friend passed on, George was officially the lord of Amasus. While George was honored by his appointed duty as lord, he felt it was time for him to leave. He granted temporary lordship to another of Harich's close retainers and departed from Amasus, where many happy memories were made. After the events in Amasus, George didn't seem to stick anywhere he went like he had times before. He was more of a wanderer now than he ever had been, and it felt right to him. Being a traveler had always been George's true calling, and while his travels brought him many names, his most telling alias, The Traveler, came from this final half of his journeys, which are all but murmured rumors and exaggerated legends. Trivia * George cannot stand horrible smells. In game this means he has disadvantage on saving throws resisting the urge to vomit. * George is a yo-yo aficionado, his prized yo-yo being one built by Norae and given to him as a gift. * George's drink of choice is a sweet berry wine that was made in a small village he visited. He bought the recipe from the creator so he could make it for himself during his travels. Category:Player party Category:Boiling Point